


Every Fifteen Minutes

by KarenHardy



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Every fifteen minutes, someone is in a car crash. I just never thought my siblings would be. - Frank Hardy.





	1. Every Hour I Wait is Killing Me

6:13 PM

 

My sister and brother lay dying at this moment, and I have no idea what will happen to them. My name is Frank Hardy. My brother Joe and sister Karen were in a hit and run accident with a drunk driver no less than an hour ago. I am sitting in the waiting room of Bayport City Hospital with my mother on one side of me and my father on the other. Soon, I could be an only child. But for now we hope, and now we wait.

 

9:37 PM

 

It's been a little more than three hours, but still no word. The rest of my family is peacefully sleeping, but I can't. I can't get the thought out of my head that it's because of me that this happened. The two of them had called me before they left to ask if I could bring them something. I don't remember what now, but I said I couldn't bring it. I was at the library with my girlfriend Callie, but I had claimed I was studying. If I hadn't done that and been so selfish, they wouldn't be in critical condition right now.

 

11:24 PM

 

Another few hours. They got out of surgery a while ago and we’re allowed to see them now, so I have been taking turns sitting with one of them. They're pretty banged up, but alive.  _ Thankfully _ alive. We aren't out of the woods yet, though. Joe is mumbling something. I think he's waking up…

 

“Where… what the… Karen?”

I walked to the side of Joe's bed, placing my hand on top of his.

“It's okay Joe,” I soothed, “You're in the hospital. Karen's next door.”

“What happened to us?” He asked, his voice hoarse and no higher than a whisper.

“You were in a car crash,” I told him, “Hit and run with a drunk driver.”

“How is she?”

“She'll recover.”

“I hope so.”

Penetrating sadness and overhanging fear chilled the air as we were silent for a moment. Joe looked at me intently, studying my face. I ran my hand through my hair and shifted my gaze to the floor so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes. 

“I know that look,” Joe commented, “Why on Earth do you blame yourself?”

“I wasn't studying,” I admitted with shame, “I was with Callie. If I had gone to get you what you needed, you would never have been hit!”

I was a little hysterical towards the end. Joe just looked at me. I turned away.

“Please forgive me…” I whispered.

The silence was killing me. I didn't deserve redemption, our sister could've died and it would be my fault. Hell,  _ Joe _ could’ve die, but yet I'm asking. Finally, he spoke, breaking through my feeling of dread and pulling me away from my thoughts.

“Do you remember when you walked three and a half miles because your bike had a flat tires and you forgot something at home?” He asked, “And you had to go to the hospital after for heat exhaustion because it was a hundred and ten degrees that day?”

I was taken aback. Why was he bringing this up?

“Yeah. Why?”

“I had been mad at you the day before and stuck rocks in your tires,” he explained, “They must have fallen out when you rode your bike that day and started leaking. I was terrified, seeing you in that hospital bed. Knowing that it wouldn't have happened if I had gotten over my petty anger.”

“Joe, that's different, you didn't know-”

“Neither did you.”

“Joe-”

“It's not any different Frank. We're just older now. That's all.”

We were interrupted by my phone timer going off.

“That's my alarm to check on Karen. I'll see you again soon.”

“See ya then.”

He waved at me as I left. As I opened Karen's door, I saw her turn on her side. I smiled and walked over. As I brushed the hair out of her peacefully sleeping face she turned again. I gently moved some of the cords, including her IV, which were getting tangled up, and repositioned her. I must have stirred her a little too much, because her eyes soon fluttered open.

“Hmm…” She mumbled.

She started shifting again, so I put my hand on her chest to prevent her from moving.

“Easy KK, easy,” I cooed, “Don't move so much. You'll get your IV caught again.”

“My…” she questioned, “What?”

“Your IV. You're in the hospital sis.”

“Why?” She groaned.

“You and Joe were in a car accident. Drunk driving.”

“Joe was sober and I can't drive,” she said, not quite computing my words.

“The person who  _ hit _ you was drunk. They haven’t been caught yet though. It was a hit and run.”

“Then how do you know whoever hit us was drunk?”

That was my sister all right. Even in the hospital, possibly dying, she was questioning me. I resisted the urge to laugh, but couldn’t hold back my smile as I replied, “Traffic cameras.”

“Then you've seen that tapes,” she piped up, “Did you see anything helpful? Licence plate number, make, model, or even color or type of car? Possibly the idiotic delinquent’s face?”

This time I couldn’t contain my laugh. Laying in a hospital bed, here was my sister calling the person who landed her there an idiotic delinquent. She smiled.

“Got you to laugh.”

“Alright good one you goof. But no I haven't seen the tapes. I asked the police the same questions you're asking me to get this info.”

“Okay.”

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

“Are you in pain?”

“Yeah. Sore everywhere.”

“You'll be okay. You'll be okay.”

They will both be okay.


	2. New and Strange Developments

12:36 AM

 

I sat quietly with Karen for a while, making occasional small talk until my alarm rang, telling me to switch.

“Bye Frank.”

Karen spoke to me me so kindly. Didn't she know that I was the reason she and Joe were here in the first place? Of course not. I didn't tell her. 

“See you later,” was all I managed to say without breaking my cool facade as I left. Only Joe knows what I've done. He has every right to hate me now. It wouldn't surprise me. I hate myself.

I stepped outside of Karen's room, still dazed. I was pulled aside before I opened Joe's door by our dad.

“How are they holding up?” He asked.

Of course. He was just as worried as I was. But like my sister, he still didn't know. Didn't know that all this pain was because of me.

“I've been with Karen since about 11:30 or something,” I told him, “And she seems fine. And Joe was okay when I saw him last.”

“How are  _ you _ holding up?”

The million dollar question right there. Some would say this isn't something to be proud of, but I can lie about my emotions fairly well to my parents. My siblings can see through me like glass because we’ve always been together.

“I'm glad they’re okay,” I replied.

At least I'm not lying to him. I  _ am _ happy they're alright. I'm just not telling him everything I'm feeling.

“Me too son,” he said, patting me on the back, “Me too.”

I smiled at him and went into Joe's room. He lay fast asleep on the bed. At least one of us could sleep well. I crossed to a recliner on the other side of the room and laid back. Eyes wide open, I lay there for quite some time, waiting for sleep to claim me, although I'm doubtful it will. I listen to Joe mumbling in his sleep. I know I shouldn't, but I listen in.

“We'll be fine… no KK… we have the straightaway…”

In my head, the pieces fit together. He's relieving the accident. I get up from my seat, because I knew I probably wouldn't have fallen asleep anyway. I walked to the side of his bed and stroked my little brother's cheek.

“It's okay Joe,” I whispered, “You're okay.”

Suddenly he grabbed my hand and held it tightly. His eyes gradually opened.

“I remember the impact,” he told me, “Karen… I saw her head hit the dash before I went into the windshield and then I remember her screaming. My seat belt didn't hold me back.”

I stood silently and took in what he was saying. Why wouldn't it? The thought runs quite clearly through my head.

“What happened to the airbags?” I asked.

“I don't know. That's another funny thing. Not comical, obviously. But strange.”

It was true. A seat belt  _ or _ the airbags not working is a tad out of the ordinary, and of course, unfortunate, but both safety mechanisms having malfunctions at the  _ same _ time?  _ That _ was queer.

“Strange indeed…” I muttered, “You should tell the police about it.”

“Well no one's come in to get my statement yet.”

“They were required to wait 24 hours. They'll be here around 6:30 tomorrow or something.”

“That makes sense.”

We sat in silence. My gaze shifted to the floor.

“Frank…”

“Yeah?”

“You don't really think that the seat belt  _ and _ the airbags not working was accidental do you?”

“No, I don't.”

“Do you think the drunk just hit us before whoever messed with the car got to?”

“Probably.”

“Then you can't blame yourself anymore.”

“Go back to sleep,” I told him.

“You know I'm right,” he teased, but he humored me, “Goodnight Frank.”

“It's more like good morning,” I mumbled, glancing at the clock.

1:23 AM

He chuckled, “Good morning then.”

“Go to sleep you dofus.”

“Right back at ya older dofus.”

I snorted and walked back to recliner. This time sleep came to me blissfully quickly. As I dozed off, I thought about possible people who would want to hurt our family. I was going to figure this out.


	3. Narrowing it Down

9:43 PM

 

“Shannon Mallory, arrested for embezzlement, would have gotten out in May. David Teegan, arrested for armed robbery, would have gotten out in April. Kevin Johnson, arrested for drug dealing, would also have gotten out in May,” I listed. That was all of the people who either me, Karen, or Joe had put behind bars that would've gotten out of prison or jail this year.  “Ugh!” I threw my hands up in frustration. “And then there's upwards of four dozen other people who got out prior to this year! It may not have even been someone one of us put away. It could've been someone Dad out behind bars.”

I paused my mini rant aimed at no one in particular when I heard a gentle knock at my door. It was Karen.

“Hey Frank. Obviously it isn't going too well, huh?”

“Clearly.” I quipped back.

“It's okay. You'll figure it out.”

“I can't figure this out. I can't out who the heck did it!” I yelled, “I'm useless.”

Karen stepped into my room and put her arms around my shoulders. She rubbed my arm softly.

“Hey. Be calm big brother. It'll be okay.”

I threw her arms from around me and shoved her back.

“How can you say that?! You don't know that!”

“We always figure things out-”

“We may not this time!”

“Why are you so afraid?!”

“Because I thought I'd lost you!”

“So let me help!”

“Guys!”

We realized Joe had entered the room, interrupting our argument.

“Guys you shouldn't argue over this. Karen, calm down. Frank, we can all help you figure this out.”

“No! It's my fault, so I have to fix it! I’ll figure it out!”

With that, I slammed my laptop shut, grabbed my jacket off its hook, and stormed out. I went downstairs and left the house. I went two blocks down to the park me and my siblings had spent so much time in as kids. It was getting dark, but I was too lost in thought to care. The more I thought, my thoughts drifted constantly to my siblings. They just wouldn't leave my mind. Most especially, Joe and Karen. I thought about both of them in so much detail it hurt.

Karen. My little sister. Her soft dark hair. Her lithe but athletic build. Her smile. God, that smile. Like she was about to upend a bucket of water on me, but then she'd dry me off right after. I don't know what I'd do if I’d lost her. That girl. And Joe. That boy was my lifeline. His messy blonde hair. Those mischievous blue eyes. That devious grin. The one he plastered on when he was helping me or Karen do something we all knew we shouldn't be doing. Nothing is going to hurt to either of them again. I'm going to protect my siblings. Even if it takes my life.


	4. The All Nighter

11:13 PM

 

When I got home later that evening, my siblings thankfully left me alone. It was probably due to the fact that it was already nearly quarter after eleven. Grabbing a cup of coffee and a granola bar, I headed back to my room, and began researching again, crossing off any candidates that weren't out or were too well watched.

 

3:47 AM

 

I should probably have gone to sleep ages ago. I saw one of my siblings get up to go to the bathroom about an hour ago, but I couldn't tell who it was and they said nothing. I suppose when I get like this they know to leave me be. I'm getting kinda sleepy. Maybe I should make another pot of coffee...

 

10:32 AM

 

What time is it? Did I fall asleep? I look at the clock and mentally curse. 10:32. Damn. I need to get cracking. I get up and stretch my legs, deciding to take a quick bathroom break while I'm at it. I open my door and almost step on a bowl of dry Cocoa Puffs with Lucky Charms mixed into it and a cup of milk. This was probably my siblings doing. Oh well. I pick it up and place it on my desk, a safe distance from my laptop, and head to the bathroom.

 

2:48 PM

 

I need a break. I've been at this since way late last night. I need lunch. The Lucky Charms and Cocoa Puffs mixture didn't fill me up very much, but I appreciated the sentiment my siblings put in. I went downstairs silently, grabbed another cup of coffee and some leftover pizza. As I sat at the breakfast bar, Karen slipped in and grabbed a plate, helping herself to some of the pizza, and taking the seat next to mine.

“Are you okay?” She asked quietly. “I mean, we both know you aren't, but you know…”

“I don't know, K. Things were just so hectic with you two in the hospital, and I can't help but feel responsible- And yes, I know you're going to say I'm not, but I feel like I am.”

“It's alright.”

I knew that. Maybe I needed to step back for a minute.

“Not really.”

“I really don't know how to reassure you, Frank. All I can say is; we’re worried about you, and we love you.”

She hugged me briefly before cleaning her plate and leaving the room just as quietly as she’d entered. At this point I’m unsure of what to do. I want to help my family, but I’m not sure how. I want to make sure nothing ever hurts them again. And if I’m being honest with myself right now, to keep them safe, I’ll do anything.


	5. So Close

9:27 AM

It's been about a week since the accident. I think most of my family thinks I'm going a little overboard with all this, and maybe even a little insane, but their own curiosity about who could have caused their accident has at least brought Karen and Joe to help me, and that's enough for the moment. I can't stop now. I'm so close. 

3:48 PM

Karen and Joe left a half hour ago to follow a lead. I'm on my computer. I've brought it down to two possible suspects. It seemed fate was cruel and had decided to make the first two I looked at when I started all my research be the only two who weren't being tracked or under lock and key right now. The man who tried to kill my siblings is either Shannon Mallory or David Teegan. Now I just have to find out which. 

4:13 PM

My phone started ringing, but for the life of me, I couldn't find it. Finally I spotted and grabbed it from the bottom of my bag and hit the answer button, noting Karen's caller ID.  
“You are so lucky I found my phone before it went to voicemail.” I told my sister, holding back the my laughter so she could understand what I was saying.   
“Frank…”  
I froze. Her voice sounded little and scared on the other side.  
“Kk?” I asked, “What's going on?”  
“It was a setup.” her voice crackled through the phone to tell me of their plight. “We're tied up on the fifth floor in the dark and the only light is coming from my phone and the countdown timer on the bomb. Frank, I'm scared. Joe's out cold. I don't think we’re gonna make it out this time-”  
I could tell that her phone was moved away from her mouth, as her voice became frantic background noise trying to tell me words I couldn't discern, and I heard the soft telltale clatter of the phone falling on a carpeted floor.  
“Okay.” I heard a gruff and surprisingly unfamiliar male’s voice growl. “That’s enough. Frankie got to hear you one more time, now it's lights out.”  
“No!”  
I heard my sister's chilling scream, followed by muffled shouting until- silence.   
I practically shouted into the phone.  
“Who are you?! Leave them alone!”  
I knew he had heard me when the gruff voice came back to the phone.  
“I am going to leave them alone, Frankie. I'm going to leave them right here where your sister said they are. You’d better hurry up and get here Frankie. Wouldn't want you to miss the show.” He chuckled darkly and left me with a dial tone.

4:33 PM

My heart is beating out of my chest, my blood pounding in my ears. I'm only a block away now. I hear sirens. I knew I would. I called 911 before I left and told them where to meet me. So close… then I see the flames. No… This can't be happening… They're alive. They have to be. I turn dad's car sharply and pull up alongside the control crew…

“Chief!” I called.  
Chief Collig turned at the sound of my voice, his face solemn.  
“You're not going to like my news, Frank.”  
“What news, where are my siblings?” I asked, dreading having to hear what I was sure he was going to tell me.  
“Frank, maybe we should call your folks-”  
“So they can meet us at the hospital?” I interrupted, trying to stop him from saying those words I had told myself time and time again I should be prepared for in this line of work but had known I'd never be ready to hear.  
“No, Frank. So they can see what's left of Karen and Joe's final resting place, and pick up the remains, if there are any. I'm sorry, Frank. We were too late. They're gone.”


	6. Blur of Obsession

7:34 PM

 

Everything after that was a blur. At some point mom, dad, and Aunt Gertrude got there and helped me into the car, taking me home, trying to be strong though I saw right through it. But at this point I just refused to believe that my siblings were gone.

It couldn't be that I would never again get to cheer from the sidelines as I watch Joe race down the field, or tease him about Karen hugging him in front of his teammates, when I know full well he’s well aware I told her to and doesn't mind.

I would never again get to pretend I was bored attending another of Karen's concerts, when really I truly wanted to be there to hear her sing, or hug her until she claims that I'm squishing her even though I can feel her snuggling into the warmth of my chest.

It didn't seem real that I had lost all that in an instant. And more than that, it didn't seem fair. Why them? I'm not saying I'd rather it had been Dad, but I would have preferred it was me over any of my siblings. I was the oldest. I was supposed to keep them safe. And I had failed my job. I hadn't made it in time. I should have gone with them. I shouldn't have started all this in the first place. But I suppose what's done is done.

 

4:07 AM

 

Mom and dad told me to sleep. I've been pretending. I can't sleep. I'm going to found out who killed my siblings and I'm going to kill them. I know that's not the kind of justice dad taught us, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And this is the most desperate I've ever been. I miss them so much it's overwhelming.

 

11:46 AM

 

I got a note in the mail a little while ago. I haven't told mom or dad about it.  Their grieving process could get in the way of their judgement and they could end up trying to stop me. The note read as follows;

“Missing something? Give up, Hardy boy.”

No. I'm not giving up. Bring it on.


	7. Final Showdown

5:32 AM 

 

It took two weeks. I searched and traced every possible lead. I found nothing until I finally received another note giving me a place and time for a meet up. I left a second note for my family in case I don't come back. They are to call the police and send them to the specified address if I’m not home by eight o'clock. I’ll be back by then. I’ll be a changed man, but anyone linked to my siblings’ death must pay for it.

 

6:53 AM

 

They said they'd be here at seven o'clock sharp. I'm here early. They said something about a ‘surprise’. I have one for them too. It's called a gun. And I plan to use it.

 

7:00 AM

 

I watch a grey van pull up and calculate how long it will take for them to get to me. A man steps out and walks over to me, taking his sweet time. I glare at him, my gaze hard…

 

“Well, well, well.” He drawled. “To be honest, I didn’t think you'd show up, Hardy. You never struck me as the vengeful type.”

“You never struck me as a murderer, Teegan.”

He smiled at me. After all he'd done, he had the nerve to smile at me. My blood boiled but I kept it down. I drew my gun and pointed it at him. His smile widened.

“Don't you want to know what our little surprise is, Hardy?” He taunted. 

“Unless it's you standing still so I can end your pathetic excuse for a human being’s existence, no.”

“Tsk tsk. Touchy.”

Teegan pulled a little walkie-talkie from his pocket and spoke into it.

“Bring them out.”

“More of your friends?” I asked, an eyebrow raised, “Maybe the one I heard on the call with my sister?”

Teegan smirked.

“On the contrary, Hardy. I think you'll quite like this surprise.”

Four more men exited the van and my heart nearly stopped. There was one man on either side of a captive pulling the two captives out of the van. There was a brown potato sack over each captive’s head, but I knew their clothes, however tattered and bloodied they were. I nearly dropped my gun in shock.

“Surprise.”

The bags were ripped away and I held back tears. My siblings looked awful. I had let them get hurt again. But this time I could do something about it. Joe lifted his head and caught my eyes, quickly becoming first to speak.

“Frank!” He cried, “Get out of here!”

“No.” I said evenly. “I'm bringing you both home.”

Joe was struggling for consciousness, but he still insisted. 

“We'll be fine. Save yourself from this. They're playing with your mind; driving you over the edge. Look at you! You're prepared to kill a man! That's not the kind of justice dad taught us. He taught us to let true justice take its course.”

I looked him in the eyes, tears forming for us both. I was wavering now, but it was Karen who sealed Joe's handiwork.

“Please…” She whispered.

I looked from Karen to Joe. All three of us had tears in our eyes. I lowered my gun.

“What do you want?” I asked Teegan, still training my eyes on my siblings frightened and worn faces.

“Now we're getting somewhere.” He paused. “Nothing.”

My head whipped towards him and I snarled, clenching my fists, “You did all this for nothing?!”

“On the contrary, Frankie. I'm having a delightsome time watching you squirm like a worm on a hook.”

“All this to get at me?!”

“Now you're catching on.”

Karen and Joe looked much more awake now, though for how long I wasn’t sure. Joe had a long trail of blood down the side of his face, the source of which was a mark I knew to be from the heel of a gun on his right temple, and Karen's hair was flat to her head, sticky with blood.

“What do you want?” I repeated forcefully.

“You to be in pain, Frank Hardy. After all, you were the one who hacked back into the camera system after I disabled it, you were the one who identified me, and you were the one who tackled me down before I could get out. This is all your fault. Look at them.” He walked over to Karen and held her face in his hands, moving her head to meet my gaze roughly.

“Don't touch her.” I snapped.

“Just look, Frankie. See how scared she is? You did that.”

“No you didn't, Frank!” Karen shouted, “Don't believe him!”

“Don't believe a word he says,” Joe agreed, “He's a liar!”

“And as well as he tries, your brother is plenty scared too. See?”

Teegan approached Joe and pulled a fakeout punch. Joe flinched, anticipating the blow that, to my relief, never came.

“Leave him alone.” I growled. I couldn’t stand the thought of this man having such control over my siblings, especially when it all boiled down to the root of the problem being me. Out of nervous habit, I checked my watch.

8:23 AM

I bit back a smile and stood still and silent for a moment. I could just barely hear the sirens. I had to keep Teegan distracted and my siblings safe until the police could get close enough to secure the perimeter. Karen appeared to have noticed the noise, winked at me, and began swaying, as if she was going to faint.

“There's my distraction,” I thought.

Joe heard them now too, as he cried out dramatically, “Karen! What's wrong? Are you losing blood? Are you okay?”

She heavily bought into the dramatics and started acting sick, the whole works, including fainting onto one of the goons, who caught her from sheer reaction, but because he was startled, threw her at, or rather to, me. I held her close the second she came into my arms and stepped back a bit, pretending to stumble, when in reality I just wanted to move her away from them, sick or not. Joe took our act as an opportunity and rammed into the goons on either side of him, running towards me. Teegan and his men drew their guns and pointed them at the three of us. Karen had by now dropped the act and was positioned behind me, much to her dismay. Joe stood by my side and we got ready to fight when we heard a familiar voice cut through the air.

“Hands up! Police!”

All of our heads turned towards the owner of the voice.

I grinned at Chief Collig and the other officers a lifetime of working alongside my father had made me well acquainted with.

 

8:34 AM

 

“You're late,” I joked to my father as he pulled in, “My note said, ‘If I'm not back by eight.’ It's well after eight now.”

Collig and his men had already loaded Teegan and his buddies into the squad cars and left.

“You're grounded.” he quipped back, (At least at the time I thought it was a quip, we did actually get grounded.) “You two for making us think you were dead, and you for sneaking off to meet criminals at six in the morning.”

“Seven.” I corrected.

He rolled his eyes, but smiled.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super short, but that's just the way it worked out

4:36 PM

 

Four weeks ago, my siblings were in a car crash.

Three weeks ago, those same siblings were abducted and our family thought they'd been killed by a bomb.

One week ago, I got them back. (And got all three of us grounded.)

Today, (because we are finally ungrounded) we are picnicking with our whole family; mom, dad, Aunt Gertrude, Karen, Joe, and I. And all I have left to say now, I say to my siblings.

“NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!”


End file.
